Playing Dress Up
by GigiandMad
Summary: What happens when the Adventure Time crew play dress up? What will they look like? Read on to find out!


Playing Dress Up (Fin)

A.N.:Another fanfiction that I read earlier inspired this piece of randomness! Go read it now and I give full credit to her/him for the dress up parts! It's called She's the Vamp by Sarah Coldheart. Thank you SC for inspiring an aspiring fanfiction writer! Teehee... Play on words...

Chapter 1

What Happens in the Candy Kingdom... Stays in the Candy Kingdom...

"Hey, Finn."

"Yeah, Marceline?" said Finn, as he lounged on a pink couch, waiting.

"Explain to me again WHY I agreed to do this," said the vampire as she floated near the ceiling.

"Because it's fun."

Marceline sighed and said nothing. She began strumming her axe-bass absentmindedly. Jake was still hiding under the footstool that went with the fancy armchair next to the couch. Lady Rainicorn was unsuccessfully cooing to him in Korean, trying to get him to come out.

Marceline, tired of waiting, growled to Finn, "When is Bonnibel gonna be here?"

Finn shrugged. He honestly didn't know.

"Well if it's her stupid idea, then she should at least be on time!" yelled Marceline. She was now angrily floating. If one could do such a thing... "Finally!" she yelled. Finn in confusion sat up and looked at her with a questioning look. Then Princess Bubblegum and a few candy citizens, burst into the room carrying armfuls of clothes and numerous accessories. She seemed frantic and in trouble. Panting, she dropped all the clothes and made a huddling motion to them. Her citizens did likewise and went to the team huddle.

"Okay. I've gathered everyone here today to make a monuments announcement. So... Brace yourselves..."

Everyone shifted apprehensively and some even checked their footing. (A.N.: Mainly Finn...)

Princess Bubblegum closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Mycousin,'satotalbratsoIdon'twanttoseeher!" said the princess all in a rush. (A.N.: Translation-My cousin, Anatolia Minty is coming over and she's a total brat so I don't want to see her! So you guys have to dress up so we can fool her!)

Everyone stared in shock and then Marceline burst out laughing. She was a bit faster in translating what Princess Bubblegum had said.

"Hahaha! Isn't that 'too distasteful'? You don't want to see your own cousin? And you plan to "fool" her! That's the most desperate thing I've ever heard of!" She was clutching her sides while at the same time floating. Finn was scared she would fall out of the air and hurt herself. Princess Bubblegum on the other hand was livid. Her hands were clenched in fists. Knuckles turning an even lighter pink, she sputtered, "You don't understand! Anatolia is EVIL. Maybe not evil like Finn slays," she pointed to him, "but EVIL." she emphasized the last word with her hands. The rest of the group was still staring while Marceline was getting over her giggles.

"Okay... Now we don't have much time. Everyone is going to dress up in the opposite genders clothes. You have to act like a boy or girl. Talk like a boy or girl. Walk, eat, and anything else a person does like a boy or girl. Now get dressed. I have set up privacy screens for each of you."

Princess Bubblegum started handing out bags of clothes, wigs, and even paint.

"Now I've taken the liberty of making and planning out all your costumes for you. All you guys have to do is get dressed and do what I wrote for you."

Each person looked inside at the contents of their bag. Finn pulled out a blue skort (A.N.:A skirt with shorts inside), a elbow-length teal shirt, white socks with little blue stripes, and black shoes. Along with the clothes was a set of notecards. Marceline held up a red and black plaid shirt, dark blue jeans, and faded red sneakers. She found a similar set of notecards as well. Jake just had white and coffee colored paint and the notecards. Lady Rainicorn found black and grey paint and Korean notes for her as well. The Candy citizens each looked at their new clothes and cards. (A.N.:Sorry! I know it sounds repetitive, but I just wanted for people to know the supplies in the bags!) Princess Bubblegum had already gotten her clothes and wig on. She was now reviewing the information on the notecards. Everyone else reluctantly went behind the screens and put their clothes and wigs (A.N.:In some cases: paint) on.

1 minute later...

"Hurry my friends! We don't have that much time!" said Princess Bubblegum.

"**Hold it, Gummy! I'm still getting my shoes on!**" yelled Marceline.

"That's the spirit, Marceline! Whoops, I mean Marshall Lee! Teehee..."

Everyone Officially Dressed...

"Ready over there?"

A chorus of "Yes!" "Yeah!" and "Totally!" answered her.

"Drumroll please!" a drumroll started courtesy of a candy citizen, "I give you... The citizens of... Aaa!"

Princess Bubblegum dramatically swept her arm back and each one of them stepped from behind their screen. Finn, Jake, Marceline, and Lady Rainicorn were now...

Fionna, Cake, Marshall Lee, and Lord Monochromicorn! The Candy People were also in different clothes as well. But what most shocked Princess Bubbelgum was how well each fit into their character! Finn as Fionna, the righteous hero of Aaa looked as comfortable as possible in a skort and a slightly modified bear hat. Jake as Fionna's sassy cat sister, Cake pulled off the look perfectly. Marceline or should I say, Marshall Lee fell back into her role, as Vampire King, comfortably. And Lady Rainicorn made a dashing Lord Monochromicorn. Candy People were milling about the room practicing their characters. Princess Bubblegum rushed over to them and clapped her hands in pure joy.

"Oh my goodness! You all look wonderful!" she squealed.

"**Like what you see, babe?**" said Marceline as Marshall Lee in a deep voice, "Man! It's so hard to talk like that! I'll only use it for a little bit!"

"_C'mon, Ja- I mean Cake! Let's go fight some evil!_" yelled Finn as Fionna.

"Okay, baby! Hey, Lord Monochromicorn..." said Jake/Cake.

"Lord Monochromicorn" stomped her hoof in a pattern.

•••• • -•- -••- ••• -•-• •- -•- • ••-•

(Hey, Cake!)

Cake/Jake then made his tail puff up in a spray of fur. Princess Bubblegum was practically screaming in joy. She then made some hand motions to bring the chatter to a cease.

"Okay. Okay. Let me try." She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. In a really deep and false man voice she said, "**Hey, guys... I'm Prince Gumball. What's up?**" A brief pause of silence... And Marceline started laughing, Jake was rolling on the floor AND laughing, Finn was trying to contain his giggles, and Lady was speaking in Korean, frantically. Her Candy citizens were trying to remain loyal to their princess and not laugh, but they were having a hard time. But, Princess Bubblegum was upset because she didn't know what was going on.

"What's wrong? Is it my clothes? Did my hair come undone? Or is it-"

Marceline cut her off and cackled some more before saying, "W-wh-what's wrong i-is..."

"What? Do I need to work on my guy walk?" rushed PB frantically. She then proceeded to do a very feminine guy walk. She held her hand to the side and the other on her hip. She started walking up an down the length of the Grand Hall. This just erupted a new roar of laughter from Marceline. Candy citizens looked ready to burst (A.N.:They weren't scared!) Jake was now banging his fists and kicking on the ground. He even had tears coming out of his eyes.

"N-n-no more! Please I-I I can't breathe!" panted Jake. Lady Rainicorn flew over to help him. Finn burst into all out guffaws of laughter. Hands on his knees he managed to get out, "I'm... Sorry... Peebles... You're... Killing... Me!" and he joined his brother on the floor laughing.

Finally, Marceline managed to gain some control and said, "W-whats wrong is..." she looked at each of the gender swapped people, "You have a terrible guy voice! And walk! It's not just your hair or clothes. Cause guys don't wear as much pink as you."

Princess Bubblegum was dumbfounded.

"My guy voice AND walk is fine! Hmph!"

The rest of the gang finally got some control over themselves and got up. They stood in a line and stood before Princess Bubblegum. Jake was still slightly laughing. She paced up and down before them and said to them, "So... Some of you might not survive this war... But that's okay. You are doing this for your kingdom! N-"

Marceline raising her hand interrupted her; PB looked at her and said, "What, Marceline?"

"Well... I don't live in the Candy Kingdom, per say... I kinda am undead too, so I don't really have a "life" either..."

Princess Bubblegum just gave her a look.

"What? I'm not alive! I'm undead!"

"Moving on... Just do what I told you to do from the notecards."

Everyone grumbled and took out their notecards, looking at each of them.

"Now, Anatolia isn't coming for about an hour s-"

"What? An hour! Then why did you have us rush like crazy?" yelled Jake.

Princess Bubblegum calmly replied, "Because I wanted you all to practi- Eeeeee!"

Princess Bubblegum shrieked and covered her head as shards of rubble flew through the air. Finn rushed over to cover her.

"Hay, hay, hay."

"Ice King! You butt! Why the cabbage are you here?" yelled Princess Bubblegum as Finn helped her to her feet.

"Well... I don't know. I just came to kidnap you." To emphasize his point he held up rope and a gag. Ice King was standing in the new hole that he had blasted in Princess Bubblegum's castle.

"No way! Stop kidnapping princesses! It's not cool!" yelled Finn.

"Well... You're not cool, Finn! And another th- Wait, why are you all dressed like Fionna and Cake?" said Ice King. Everyone but Princess Bubblegum looked at each other in confusion. The princess had a sheepish look on her face. The rest looked to her for explanation.

"Well... You see... The last time the Ice King kidnapped me I found this." She held up a manuscript (A.N.: manuscript - the form of a literary work submitted for publication). It showed what looked like Finn as Fionna and Ice King kissing. Upon seeing this Finn ran to one of the windows and vomited.

Lady Rainicorn stomped out the following message:

•- •••• •- - ••• •• ••• ••• - •••• •- - ••-••

(A.N.: What is that?)

"Well, my pet... I found it in a corner of the ice jail where I was being kept. I read it and smuggled it out when Jake opened the cage door. Finn kept the Ice King busy as Jake stretched me down and out of the Ice Castle."

"So that's where it was!" said the Ice King, snapping his fingers. "Now give it back! I don't want all my fanfictions being read."

"No way, you pa-toot! I need it to fool my cousin, Anatolia!" said Princess Bubblegum.

This caught Ice King's attention.

"Hey, Princess. Is this cousin of yours, a princess?" he asked creepily.

Finn catching on said, "No! You cannot kidnap Anatolia! Even if she is evil!" He held up his hand in the universal "stop" motion.

"Bah! Fine! She's probably to young, anyways!" yelled Ice King.

"Well I've got nothing to do for the next couple days, can I join you guys in playing dress up?"

"No!" yelled Marceline.

"Be quiet, you oldy! All I wanna d- Ahhhh!" Marceline launching herself at him interrupted Ice King. She tackled him to the ground and started slapping his face and banging his head in the ground.

"Calling me old? How dare you! And you're like 600 years old! You're not exactly in your golden years either!" screeched Marceline.

Jake whispered to Finn, "I didn't know Marceline was so sensitive about her age!"

Marceline transformed her face into a hideous wolf creature and snarled, "What did you say, Jake?"

"Yipe! Nothing!" and Jake cowered behind Finn. Marceline resumed beating up the Ice King. Finn rushed over and pulled her off of Ice King.

"Let me go, Finn! This OLD MAN needs to be taught a lesson!" snarled Marceline. She began plucking her bass dangerously.

"Calm down, Marceline. I'm sure Ice King didn't mean it!" said Princess Bubblegum, calmly.

Ice King groaned and sat up.

"I DID mean it. I just didn't know women were sensitive about their age! And if you ask me Marceline IS way old. An-"

"Do you want to DIE, OLD MAN?" yelled Marceline. Brandishing her bass once again, she began to storm her way over to him.

"Well of course not! All I'm pointing out is that you're not exactly... Young to sum it up. Aren't you like 1,000 years old or something?" said Ice King with his hand on his hip and pointing to Marceline.

"Your really asking for it, you fossil!" hissed Marceline.

Princess Bubblegum stepped in between Marceline and the Ice King.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this banter, but my cousin is almost here! Now Ice King leave!" said Princess Bubblegum.

"Aww... Why? I don't wanna!" whined Ice King. He stubbornly crossed his arms and planted his feet.

Princess Bubblegum sighed and started rubbing her temples.

"Okay. Fine. Just get this on and memorize your part!" she shoved a bag of clothes to Ice King. He squealed like a girl and ran off behind a screen.

"Okay. Now that THAT has been taking care of... All of you practice your parts. My cousin will be arriving any second now."

All of them took out there notecards and started practicing. Finn laid on the couch and lazily flipped through the notes. Marceline floated through the air not even bothering to practice. She played a simple melody on her bass and hummed to herself. Lady and Jake were sitting quietly and talking.

They didn't have long to wait as the doors burst open and a girl with her entourage stormed in.

"Where's my favorite cousin?" she screeched. She held her arms up and stomped down the hallway.

"_Who are you?_" said Fionna. The girl, Anatolia started shaking with rage. She had on a long puffy sleeved gown. It was pink and green and had a matching crown. The crown had a small pink jewel. She held a scepter that matched her crown.

"How dare you not recognize me!" she screeched, "I am Anatolia Minty! The next grand ruler of the Candy Kingdom! Bow down before me!" She stomped her foot and pointed to the floor. Marshall Lee swooped down and said, "**Hey... Chill out. Why are you even here?**"

"I am HERE to see my cousin, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum."

Hands on her hips, Cake said, "Girl, she isn't here! You got the wrong castle."

"Why not? My servants followed the directions perfectly! I made sure of it!" She turned to glare at her trembling group, "And you!" she pointed at a man, literally shaking in his boots, "Why didn't you tell me we were going the wrong way! You made me look like a fool! When we get back home you are out of a job! Out of a home! Out of a life!" Anatolia jabbered on and on about what she was going to do and what would happen if she was crossed again. The rest of them hid their faces and nodded silently. The people from the land of Aaa just exchanged certain looks. Marshall Lee was cracking up and floating above the shaking servants. Prince Gumball walked in through another set of doors. With a puzzled look he said, "**Whats going on here?**"

Anatolia pointed her scepter directly at him. Prince Gumball jumped a bit.

"You," she said with direct menace, "Where is Princess Bubblegum?"

"**Who?**"

"Princess Bubblegum! The ruler of the Candy Kingdom!"

"**I'm the only ruler. I have no siblings of any kind. I'm sorry you must have the wrong castle.**"

"Arrrgghhh!" she took her scepter and started swinging at people. Cake used her powers to dodge the scepter. Marshall Lee floated a bit closer to the ceiling.

Prince Gumball set his foot down at hurting his friends.

"**That is enough. I ask you and your entourage to please leave the Candy Kingdom.**"

"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!" she ran up to Prince Gumball, dangerously swinging her scepter. Fionna caught the scepter on the downstroke.

"_Did you just here, PG? Get out._"

Fionna took the scepter and snapped it in half. She threw the remains to Anatolia who was staring in angry disbelief at Fionna.

Anatolia started bawling and crying her eyes out.

"Y-y-you broke m-m-my s-staff!"

"**Man, you mortals sure cry a lot. Just get out. You're messing up my jam,**" said Marshall Lee. He continued strumming his bass. Anatolia ran to a waiting figure. She jumped into his arms and he caught her. She continued to cry and the person whispered, "I'm Duke Minty. Thank you for subduing my daughter. Sorry for the castle mixup. It sure does look like Princess Bubblegum's castle."

Prince Gumball smiled and said, "**We get that a lot. Have a safe journey back!**"

Duke Minty waved goodbye and carried a now sleeping Anatolia out along with his party. They all waved back. As soon as the doors closed, "Prince Gumball" said, "The coast is clear!"

Marceline used her powers to grow her hair out and all her normal parts were back, Finn smushed down the elongated ears of his bear hat, and Jake returned his normal body proportions.

Finn was grinning like a madman and Jake was laughing, heartily. Even Marceline cracked a smile at their dupe on the Mintys. Lady Rainicorn said something in Korean that made Jake laugh even harder. A servant rushed up to Princess Bubblegum carrying a platter of pink bubblegum. She thanked him and took the gum. He hurried away. She began molding the gum back to her original hair shape. At the moment of transforming back into the citizens of Ooo, Ice King burst out screeching in a high pitched voice, "**_The Prince shall be mineeeee!_**" They all laughed and began to run. No one bothered to tell the "Ice Queen" she missed the Mintys. They were having to much fun avoiding the shooting icicles and playing dress up.

A.N.: I hope you liked the story! I had a lot of fun making the story and I hope you all enjoyed reading! Peace out y'all! -Mad


End file.
